customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilette Haywood (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Gilette Alice Haywood is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V, and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Gilette was a poor girl in the streets in England who had no parents. Even though this happened to be a heartbreaking tragedy, Gilette need to keep her life. She learned how to use an nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Then, she met Jodie and wanted to be friends with her. At age 15, Gilette and Jodie wore clothes that they wore at the prom and she says that her heels look good in them. When Gilette was too afraid to defeat Soul Edge, Jodie asked her to do it. As Gilette stabs Soul Edge with a sword, she and Jodie went into the fields and hang out. When Gilette was sleeping, Jodie walked over her to ask her a question, but she won't answer. Then, Gilette jumped into Jodie's arms and they play excitedly. So Maxi and Kilik saw the girls play in the fields and wanted to say "hi" to them. And when the boys took the girls for a nice walk, Gilette would be glad to lose weight. Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V﻿ Physical appearance Gilette has green eyes and long, orange hair that is based on the Hime cut. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a black ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Gilette's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Maxi taught Gilette how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Gilette throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Gilette punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Gilette is very feminine because she wears a long skirt with a slit on the right side and heels to one of her outfits that have a black color. Her first costume consists of a strapless dress that has white spider web designs on the skirt portion which she wears it for assassination. Her second costume consists of an off the shoulder dress and white gloves which she wears it at the prom. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Assassin) Name: Gilette Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,22 and 01,01) Lower Torso: Leather Bustier (01,01) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (01,01) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Prom Night) Name: Gilette Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,22 and 01,01) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (01,01) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Etymology The name Gilette is most likely a variation or misspelling of the men's safety razor brand name "Gillette". Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools! ''- Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad. ''- Taunt *''You never stood a chance. ''- Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''It can't be!'' *''I lost!'' Gallery Gilette's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).JPG 100 3154.JPG|Gilette's 1P costume 100 3155.JPG|Gilette's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3156.JPG|Gilette's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3157.JPG|Gilette's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3159.JPG|Gilette's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h13m11s190.png|Gilette (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h13m23s2.png|Gilette (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h14m08s162.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h14m35s150.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h14m47s98.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h14m51s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h15m02s254.png|Gilette (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Gilette's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).JPG 100 3163.JPG|Gilette's 2P costume 100 3164.JPG|Gilette's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3165.JPG|Gilette's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3167.JPG|Gilette's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3168.JPG|Gilette's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h15m15s153.png|Gilette (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h16m33s197.png|Gilette (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h17m05s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h17m23s52.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h17m36s214.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h18m19s91.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-13h18m33s34.png|Gilette (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters